Cradle of Filth
Cradle of Filth es un grupo de que nació en Reino Unido. Su principal género musical es el Black Metal melódico, pero también cantan géneros como Metal Gótico y Metal extremo. Cradle of Filth es considerada una banda extrema, no solo por su música sino también por sus videos, ya que en videos como From the Cradle to Enslave existe el sadomasoquismo. Historia La banda británica de black metal Cradle Of Filth se creó en 1991. Originalmente comprendida por el vocalista Dani Davey, el guitarrista Paul Ryan, su hermano Benjamin a los teclados, el bajista John Richard y Darren a la batería. Un año más tarde graban su primera maqueta "Invoking the Unclean" a la vez que fichan al guitarrista Robin Eaglestone. Poco después graban una segunda demo, "Orgiastic Pleasures"; sin embargo, cuándo Richard deja la banda, Eaglestone asume el papel de bajo, dejando el camino libre al guitarrista Paul Allender. En su siguiente maqueta, "Total Fucking Darkness", la batería pasa a cargo de Nicholas Barker, y con ella consiguen firmar con el sello Cacophonous, publicando su álbum presentación "The Principle of Evil Made Flesh" a mediados de 1994. El lineup vuelve a cambiar cuando los hermanos Ryan dejan el grupo para unirse a "Blood Divine", y poco después les sigue Allender. El hueco es cubierto por los guitarristas Stuart Antsis y Jared Demeter y para los teclados escogen a Damien Gregori que debutarán en la presentación del mini Lp de 1996 "Vempire (or Dark Faerytales in Phallustein)". Para el siguiente larga duración, "Dusk and Her Embrace", editado ese mismo año, Gian Pyres toma el lugar de Demeter, y más tarde, Gregori fue reemplazado por el teclista Les Smith; de todos modos, el álbum amplió de manera sorprendente el culto al grupo. El siguiente trabajo de Cradle Of Filth, "Cruelty and the Beast", aparece en 1998, y su reputación sigue creciendo, gracias en gran medida a unos conciertos muy teatrales, estilo Alice Cooper o Marilyn Manson. Dos años más tarde el grupo vuelve de la mano del Ep "From the Cradle to Enslave", disco en el que debuta el baterista Adrian Erlandsson. La banda, que ya marea de tanto cambio, vuelve a fichar los servicios de Paul Allender y Martin Powell, ex-Anatema, reemplaza a Smith en los teclados en el siguiente trabajo "Midian", que sale a la venta en el Halloween del 2000 y es calificado como el mejor álbum de la banda hasta aquella fecha. Tras el lanzamiento de "Midiam" Cradle comienza a ver germinar su idea de crear su propio sello discográfico. Nace así Abracadaver. El primer proyecto del sello es "Bitter Suites to Succubi", que contenía cinco nuevos temas además de cuatro de sus mejores temas antiguos completamente regrabados y una pista de CD-ROM con clips. Su último lanzamiento visual, "Pandaemonaeon", estuvo 7 semanas en las listas de vídeos del Billboard. Su show en directo se convierte en uno de los montajes más espectaculares y controvertidos de la historia, y a través de la tecnología de Internet, llevan su extravagancia teatral y la banda sonora de terror de su música a un montón de hogares y oficinas, batiendo el récord de este tipo de emisiones. Referencias http://www.wopvideos.com/Cradle%20of%20Filth/biografia/ Categoría:Bandas de Inglaterra Categoría:Bandas de Black Metal